


Down by the Bay

by Ruler_of_Random_Things



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Random_Things/pseuds/Ruler_of_Random_Things
Summary: Bonnibel is just meeting up with her girlfriend. Marceline is just singing a song.I don't own the characters in any way. Enjoy!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 17





	Down by the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are really good inspiration for some reason. Comments are cool, just don't kill me. I'll see you around!

Bonnibel is walking alone on a sidewalk of an old beach town. The town, with once full, now lies empty and abandoned. The air around Bonnibel is cold, the sky above her gray, and the area around her foggy. So, she pulls her jacket on tighter, shoves her hands into her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm, and looks around with a slight scowl.

"Marceline? Where are you? I know you're there." The strawberry blonde's voice cuts through the cold air. There is no response so, she keeps walking while muttering small complaints about the cold. Bonnibel's footsteps the only noise in the silence of the deserted place. 

Reaching a bench, she decides to sit down and wait for Marceline, the seat cold. Not long after she sits, a voice starts to sing while a bass repeats the same line after the sound. 

"Down by the bay..." Bonnibel's head whips around, looking for the source. Her eyes scan the gray setting looking past houses worn down after time and empty stores.

"Where the watermelon rot..." Recognizing the voice of the singer, she calms down and calls out.

"Marcy?" The only reply she gets is another line of whatever song the voice is singing.

"If you go home..." Realizing she won't get a reply, Bonnibel silently waits until the singer finishes.

"Just don't get caught." The voice and bass now continue in unison.

"But if you do, your mother will say, 'Never trust a man under the sand..." Then Marceline appears, holding her red ax bass and sporting a cheeky grin.  
  
"Down by the bay."


End file.
